Actions and Memories
by Meeshkla18
Summary: Look into the actions and thoughts of the cast of Games and Love. They will be ranging from short to long chapters depending on how cooperative the characters are being. Enjoy!
1. Omake: Shippō

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **A/N: Hello minna! As I said in Games and Love, this is mostly a look into the actions and memories of the characters of Games and Love. It will be different characters from time to time, and could also be someone is requested by you. It also depends on how much the characters cooperate since we all know that a certain Daiyoukai does not always allow us to know his real thoughts on his true feelings.**

 **This is a short look into Shippō's mind. This is right after Chapter6: Of Secrets and Threats.**

 **Enjoy minna!**

 **And so without further ado the first part of Actions and Memories!**

* * *

 **Omake: Of Spying and Photos**

* * *

Behind the door, Shippō let out a sigh of relief, before, with a small poof of blue air, he transformed back into his adult form, and walked away towards his room. His Ouran uniform was as pristine as when he had put on that morning, and from within his pocket took out his now most precious object.

His cell phone, which had picture upon picture of his bishōnen mother at her first day of school, some were taken with her new friend while others yet were when she was listening attentively to her teachers drone on and on, on their lessons.

Having arrived at his room he walked to his desk and plugged in the phone and started looking through all the pictures, picking his top five he thought were the best, it was actually a very hard decision, one he spent almost an hour contemplating, he printed out five sets of pictures. Going to his closet he pulled out all the frames necessary, he had purchased all the frames before his mother had even been born, which made most them priceless antiques, but it was his mother and deserved only the highest quality, which some of the frames of today were definitely _not._

Letting them cool for a bit, he looked over them.

One she was under a tree that she was leaning against a tree, hand raised trying to control the wisps of hair that were floating every which way from the sudden gust of wind, her eyes slightly squinted, looking up to the sky. It was definitely one that had caught his breath at the beauty his mother possessed and made her seem all so much like the warrior she was, there was no belying the inner fire in her eyes, or the way her every move seemed to impersonate the word strength. And though that inner fire, was in actuality frustration over her son not telling her he would attending school with her, he chose to ignore it.

The next was of her waiting outside of class for her new friend to head towards the cafeteria to get some food, she was standing outside the door, legs opened in a defiant stance, with her arms crossed over her chest looking as stern-faced as a certain dog demon, eyebrow raised mimicking his trademark look, lips turned down in dissatisfaction, while her braid was carelessly tossed over her back, her bangs making her seem like a dark lord displeased with the way things were going. In the back room he had heard of few of the comments that females had said, and it tickled his mischievous kitsune nature silly, to know that his mother had so easily fooled the human females into being a male.

Looking at the next two he couldn't decide which one was his most favorite one. There she was in her ever present protectiveness, one of the silly females that had begun to follow mother had, in her words to her friends afterwards, 'been ever so distracted by his handsome face she had carelessly tripped over her own feet.'

Mama was holding onto the distraught girl, arms have reached out to grab her, and as a result she had pulled her abruptly into her, seeming as to be embracing her in a fit of passion, while Mama's eyes seemed to be filled with determination to not allow the female to fall, the girl was as flustered as any woman that Mirouko had made advances to in the past, with heart shaped eyes, that clearly, mama missed as she asked if she was alright. The people in the background I had faded to away, as to put in front and center the way mama would always be, even when she was in the present era and no one needed any drastic saving.

I think the next one was one though I was thinking of not saying what had really been going on to anyone who asked. Though mama looked as dashing as could possibly be, sitting in a rigid stance, hands idly jotting down something on the notebook in front of her, she seemed to be a bit blank-faced, making it seem as she was studiously listening to what her teacher were saying. She seemed to be completely absorbed in the material. The fact of the matter though was she had been in her most dreaded class, math. So instead of focusing she had been in her mind, probably thinking of ways to punish me when we got home, if the tiny smirk on her face was any indication, only noticeable to me.

The final picture though, completely personified the person mama was. It was after school and she had decided to walk her friend to the outer gardens, having forgotten something or the other when they ate lunch outside earlier in the day, after saying the craziness of the cafeteria, after mama had rescued the infatuated female, had damaged her sense of hearing. The new friend mama made was walking a few steps ahead of her, trying to hurry and get whatever it was that she had forgotten at that time. When suddenly her head was thrown back in laughter at something her new friend had said, a hand clutched to her middle, her hair had at one point had been released from her tight braid, falling like a dark silky curtain, seemingly to float on air before it fell as was the rule of gravity, her Ouran uniform was a perfect fit, welding to her legs, before the blazer fell a bit loosely in an effort to hide her more substantial area, or so mama said after having tried it last night. I had been careful to use my professional camera in that one, using the small memory card in my phone, since the movements of her reactions would have come out the tiniest bit blurry if not focused correctly, so leaving no room for error I had snapped it up in milliseconds, thanking my demon speed in helping me catch the perfect moment.

They were of the first day of school, so I knew that the people that loved Mama more than anything would want one.

Let's see this one for Obāchan, this one for Jii-chan, hmm this one for Sōta-chan, Kōga should get this one he'll probably be smacked by Ayame for his pervertedness, which would be fun to see, Inuyasha can have this one. I wonder which one will please Sesshomaru? Maybe the one the one where she seems to be concentrating on her work? Yeah that one, so that he'll think she was being attentive during class. Who else is missing?

Or right Ginta and Hakkaku, let's see these two pictures seem like they'll remind them of when Mama would get angry at their boss.

And since I worked hard for these pictures I'll keep them myself. Nodding I my head in decision, I got work in the framing the photographs and leaving a note for each to take to them at a later date.

"They better enjoy my hard work," I muttered to myself.

"What hard work _Aka-chan?_ " Please don't be mama please don't be Mama.

Turning I could see Mama's narrowed eyes, starring at the monitor.

 _Busted!_

"I can explain Okaa-san!"

Walking into my room, Mama closed the door, making the thud of impact thunder ominously in the, now confining room, before her voice grew cold, "Yes you will, A~ka~chan," she said slowly.

In his study Sesshomaru could hear the wailing of a not so smart kit.

"This Sesshomaru thought to have taught him better," he muttered slowly shaking his head, in disappointment. "Rento, make sure that photographs do not get destroyed, this Sesshomaru does not believe his Imōto will be in a rational state of mind and will destroy them."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." The blonde-haired demon slowly dissipated into thin air, or so it seemed.

"Just because you got caught Kit does not mean this Sesshomaru will not get his pictures," said a smirking Daiyoukai. "She won't tell this Sesshomaru anything either having taken out her anger on you."

And so with a small chuckle, the Lord of the West continued with his work, while his most beloved packmates had an all out war in the Kit's room.

It was another typical day in the Taisho household.


	2. Explanations and Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Hello minna! This is a 'story' from chapter eight of Meetings and Confessions. Here we see interaction between Kagome and the Host as well as her confessing knowing of Haruhi's true gender. Please don't forget that your feedback is very important and please let me know if I missed something or what your feelings were towards this 'story.'**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

 **Explanations and Truths**

* * *

"Well that explains why you are with all these-" I paused, trying to think of a word that would not offend. Seeing that I couldn't I just went with it. "-boys. But that doesn't explain why you're wearing that _thing_."

Disgust was plain on my face. She was still wearing _it._ The girls uniform actually complimented the small girl, and even if I hated it, I could not help but want to squeeze my cross dressing friend.

Haruhi and I were sitting on one of the small round tables that were used to entertain guest and were talking about her whole ordeal. It seemed that Haruhi might actually rival me when it came to attracting attention. To stumble into six-six!- beings of _other_ was not surprising but them accepting her into their fold sure was. I was used to being around youkai and anything that came my way and still had problems with them seeing _me_ and not the miko. To accept a human that sooner of later would leave them either of her own free will or because of her short life was making me question their true motives.

"-incident and because of it I had to change into this. It was really all they had on hand." Haruhi had

"Incident?"

"Yeah," was all she said. Understanding that she didn't want to delve on it, I respected her wishes.

"Aren't you-"

"-surprised?"

Both twins popped behind the small girl, each looking at me with a suspicious glint in their eyes. There was also something of a menacing air behind them.

"Surprised?" tilting my head to the side. "About what?"

"I believe they are asking why it is you are so accepting that a male student would willingly wear a females uniform." Kyōya calmly walked towards our table, the rest of the host following closely behind. Each of them had a somewhat threatening aura. Not in a way it would rise when an opponent was about to attack, but more as if cross-examining my every move and word.

The small 3rd year-Honey-sempai-stood next to me, was looking at the small plate with a chocolate piece of cake, with unnerving intensity. Smiling I grabbed the small plate and pulled it closer to him. His face shone with an inner bright and with no thought jumped onto my open lap, and dug into the desert.

"Male?" I said distracted. Honey-sempai could sure dig in to it with a ferociousness that I had only seen Shippō do before. "Haru is a girl so it's not strange right?"

The tense silence of the room brought my attention back to all the host-except for the chocolate covered boy in my lap- to see that they were all starring at me in various state of shock. The so-called king of the club was turning to stone while the twins were more on murderous track of mind. Each one had what seemed to be a bat-where had they even gotten those?!- and smacking it on the opposite palm. Both dark-haired males were as expressionless as they could-nothing compared to my Aniki of course-starring intently at me.

"What? Did I do something bad?" I hugged the small boy to me. They were kind of freaking me out with the silent looks. I could probably take them on if I had to, but I didn't want to start of on the work foot.

"Haruhi is a boy! A manly man," recovering from his frozen state the exuberant blonde pointed a finger in my face. "How can you say that _he_ is a girl?"

"Um," looking at him I said monotonously. "Obviously because _he_ is a she?"

"If I may ask Higurashi-Taisho-san," slender fingers pushed the frames higher. "Why do you say that so confidently?"

"Huh?" I was confused. Why were they all acting like this was a huge under wraps secret? "Well you have to look at her to know. It's not that big of deal, sheesh."

"You know that Haruhi is a girl?" Glasses glinted ominously.

"Hai."

"Did you say anything Haruhi?" he asked her, never turning away from me.

"Nope," she said, calmly sipping on her coffee ignoring the host and their antics.

"Well then," he took out his ever-present notebook. "There are some things we must discuss then Higurashi-Taisho-san."

"Alright," I was very much confused. "Why did you keep asking me if she was a girl? I mean it is pretty obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell."

Lighting struck one particular host, who was then ignored by everyone.

"We will ask that you, of course, keep this to yourself." The twins once more resumed smacking their palms with the bats they had.

"That's stupid," I said turning to face the small blonde in my lap. He seemed to be falling asleep after eating to his heart's content. Soothing his aura, he seemed to burrow in to me in a restful way, drooping eyes winning the battle. Smiling at the child-like senior I continued. "I am first and foremost Haruhi's friend, why would I do anything that would affect her?"

"Thanks 'Gome." Haruhi's voice was soft. "I really appreciate it."

Looking up at her small friend she couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course."

Even though she might not know it-or so she thought- they had the same secret, they were comrades, two cross-dressers in school that believed them male.

It was going to be a year to remember.

Snuggling into the small boy in her arms she ignored the idiotic King, rambling of stealing his daughter.

Yes it was definitely going to be a year-or would years be more accurate?-to remember.


	3. Satisfaction

**Hello everyone. This is another small glimpse into the world of Games and Love. This time from our very much loved Sesshomaru!**

 **I hope that I could catch his character. If not please let me know! This small glimpse is from chapter eight. Remember it is not necessary to read this side story, everything still flows, but is more of point to understand why Sess wasn't as disturbed as he could have been. This is also one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. Please forgive, but it is very difficult to get words out of Fluffy-sama.** (；一_一)

 **So without further ado**

 **Sesshomaru's Satisfaction! ;))**

* * *

 **Taisho Household**

 _Before Dinner:_

"Speak." His voice was cold, as unyielding as the ice of the artic.

He was in his study, having called guard the moment that his Imōto got home. Her emotions were running rampant once more. It had been a while since she had even acted so. Not knowing what was affecting his pack mates was causing him to be more aware of her every motion. It was also beginning to agitate his beast.

A pen was idly being twisted in his hand. An intimidating gesture to all who knew him.

He never made a move without reason.

The demon in front of him though remained as unmoving as when he had come in.

"The young miss attended all her classes along with the young master. There was only a slight problem at the end of the day when the females of the school attempted to convince the young miss to join the Host Club, as they seem to think she is actually a he. Due to the young miss' overpowering aura and her engaging ways they have all, apparently fallen in love with 'him.'" His voice as monotonous as his lords'. "The young miss has also encountered the twins of the Hitachiin family. They seem to have a rivalry against the young miss, as they also seem to think that she is male. Otherwise there were no other problems."

"Tell me of this Host Club."

"They are all part of the families under your care my Lord."

The pen in his hands cracked at that. The liquid inside the pen ran down his hands. He much preferred the blood of the demon in front him to replace the ink.

"Which families?"

His youki was pressing down on the male in front of him. Painfully burning whatever skin was exposed. It was a testament of his strength that he had not yet fallen to his knees.

Even knowing of his strength and knowing that his lord would not kill him until he was satisfied, the demon couldn't help the saliva that began overflowing in his mouth.

"Four of the prominent families my Lord," his voice whisper soft. "Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Otori, and Suoh. They are actually the only of the families that have met with the young miss."

"Hn." None of those families had yet commented on his Imōto being a miko, none had made any threats or even spoken to him about the matter.

Seeing that one was the son of the overseer of the school, well then he would see how things would advance.

He let his youki return to its normal pitch, making the demon in front of him release the tenseness of his shoulders. The wounds on his hands and face began to heal on their own, not that the Alpha's youki had left him.

Nodding his head towards the door, the demon left the room with a bow. Grabbing the handkerchief from his pocket he wiped his hands clean.

His Imōto always seemed to attract the most neediest of souls.

His lips quirked in a small smile.

Now to see how much change she would bring to the small world of those six mismatch of _other._


	4. I Am Yours

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I have updated this little side story, but my characters have not been letting me in. *sigh***

 **Unexpectedly someone did-though I think some of you will hate me for this I will not disclose who this belongs to-they did not want to be announced as of yet.**

 **So I will leave it to your imagination. As a reward if you leave a review on who you think it is. And if it is correct I will write the inner most thoughts of the character of** _ **your**_ **choice! If there are more than one character picked then I will try the best to write the ones picked! So I hope you will join me in this little game, I really wish to know your thoughts :DD**

 **So then on with...**

* * *

 **Snippet 4: I AM YOURS**

The first time I got a glimpse of her, I hated her. Hated knowing that because of her I would not have the chance to choose whom I would pledge my everything to. It was so repulsive that I did not leave my room for months. After the thought was processed though, that it was something that would happen with or without my consent, I forced my self to go and see what was the creature I was to be with.

So it was to my great surprise that I not only saw a small child frolicking and enjoy being in the company of many others that stunned me, it was what she was. Ningen. How dare they believe that the being that I was cursed by would allow this _ningen_ to be able to mate with me, one of her descendants.

And yet…

She was beautiful. There were no other words that I could use to describe the radiance that was she. Her carefree laughter and the joy of the simple things were disconcerting to someone like me, a being of the darkness, a being that was all but ignored by his peers, for even if we were _Other_ there were still limits how truly _Other_ we really were. Her being surrounded not only by ningen but children that had _Other_ truly surprised me, for all the other small children could tell that those had something that warned them to stay away.

So it was then that I was in conflict. Was she truly so accepting of those that had the possibility to turn on you at the merest second, or was she truly naïve and did not have the survival instincts the other of her kind did?

It was not until years later that my question would be answered, that one and many others.

The Lord of the West had told me of course, of the true power she held, even in the body she inhabited at the moment, but I had not truly understood until I saw if for myself. She went and traveled to the past, to the past that had been filled with unknown dangers, and to the pain she would go through to join a jewel that she had hosted from the moment she was conceived. When the half-brother of the great Daiyoukai was someone that was hated for being part of neither the youkai world of the ningen one began to follow her into this world I believed it to be for the sake of an alliance. Yet she wholly accepted who he was, accepted that he was a person who was so completely different from her, but not.

It was then that I knew that she truly was-while a bit naïve yes- she was also a person who opened her heart to those that she saw needed the support and unconditional love of a friend, mother, sister, and maybe of a lover. She encompassed one and all.

It was almost as if an angel had come from the heavens to bless us with her divine nature. It was true that for some she seemed to be a sort of tease, to be someone that you knew not if she would glance at you with a smile, a smirk, or a teasing glance, for those that provoked her, an angry glare but it was that that had caught my attention. The strength she demonstrated for her cause, for her family, for her friends was something that ultimately stole the last piece of my heart.

I don't think that I would ever be able to keep my eyes away from her. While it was true that I did not have the ability to be with her at all times, the small glimpses I was able to get were something that I held dear to me at all times. I believe that if it were not for this affliction I suffered I would be with her continuously, ignore everything that was not her. This was beginning of my addiction, something I craved daily, and yet I forced myself to allow her the freedom she deserved. The rules-the law of the great Lord of the West-was clear, until she knew of my existence I was not allowed to go to her as I would like.

The Lord of the West though had been more than generous when he had made her attend the school, the one place where I knew the entire structure, from the secret corridors, to the peepholes that were placed everywhere.

If this made me seem mad, if this made me seem like a lunatic or whatever one would call a being like me, I cared not. Her light was really the only thing that made the daily pain I seemed to be in disappear. She was the brightest star that lit the darkest night, the one time I seemed to be the weakest, I felt invincible. Her shining eyes were the thing that allowed me to dream of what our life could be like, to have her be with me when it seemed that the curse that I suffered would be lifted and would walk in to the sunlit day, to take her in my arms and admire the smile she had when the sun warmed her from the inside.

This was an ever-ending cycle for me. To know that my life was to be with her, she was really the one thing that I always had in my mind, imagining waking with her, holding her, -warmth filled me- kissing her, hearing those sweet and sensual mo-

I shook my head. It was not the right time for that.

So knowing that I would see her if only in small intervals throughout the day, was the one thing that allowed me to sleep-truly it was the only way I could even stand doing while being away from her-and rest, knowing that when Monday came I would see her again. It was when that day arrived, and I had not seen her, that I was thrown into a black hole of anguish and pain. This was something that I had not suffered since she had been gone for an entire year, yet it was worse now. It seemed that feeling her everyday all day-until the school day ended- had really been a soothing balm; I had not known this til this precise moment.

Of course she knew not of this, she did not even know of my existence so I could not blame her for missing one day and leaving me nothing but a miserable wretched being.

But when it continued on for a week I began to lose the tiny bit of sanity left in me. There was simply no way I would be able to continue on without that unique light she had, to not see that radiance that destroyed the shadows that surrounded me. The pain from her being so far from me was the only thing that I saw-that I practically tasted- for that entire time. So having followed her, having seen her grow in the person she was today, I knew that there had to be something horrendous to have kept her away from her responsibilities of being in school.

My beloved future mate, was something that I would protect at all times, and if it meant that I had to go against the Lord of the West, to go against the being that had created me, to go against the entire worlds, then so be it. Because if it meant that I had to suffer this way I would rather plunge the world in to darkness, I would ruin the world in search of the one who held my soul in her very hands.

* * *

The title of this chapter is actually the name of a song in spanish that I feel connects to this story. Here are some of of the lyrics translated in case anyone was curious:

 _If I call you light , you illuminate me_  
 _if I call you peace, you give it to me_  
 _rose, carnation or jasmine maybe marguerite ,whatever suits you_

 _I think I should call you " life"_  
 _I think I should call you "delirium "_  
 _I will never call you Loneliness because I want to be next to you._

This is such a romantic song I could not help myself!

Title: Me llamare Tuyo

Artist: Victor Manuelle


	5. Snippet5: Kagome's-

**Hello miina! I have a new chapter for you all but this is not part of the series. I was going to actually put this after chapter eight but the story took a whole different direction. But I thought you would all enjoy seeing this chapter-even if it is following all the second episode with- my own twist. I hope you all enjoy and please review!:D**

* * *

 **Snippet #5: Kagome's First**

* * *

 _One Week Later_

What. The. Hell.

There were a bunch of trees in the room. I could hear the chirping of birds and all types of wild animal calls. The temperature was something from the tropical islands and made me wonder if I had been teleported somewhere without me knowing.

 _Or maybe I had walked into the wrong place?_ I thought looking at everything around me.

A whole week had passed. With it all the duties she had to complete, as the little sister of Sesshomaru Taisho in the human world had been finished. At least until the next time. Having dressed in slacks and a blazer though, no one had suspected she was a girl. If they had been a bit more observant they would have known. This had only made Sesshomaru smirk as well as look down more on his idiot associates. Those having been his exact words.

Finally I had completed everything. This let me have free time after school. The day of reckoning had, in the end, arrived.

Class had let our early that day so I had decided to head over to the club and get to know everyone a bit more and see if I could understand how all these Sups had gotten the bright idea to open up a host club in high school.

Walking towards where I could feel the auras coming from, I stopped I front of the curtain I had found Haruhi in front of yesterday.

Otori-senpai walked out wearing a gold necklace and armband. And that was all he was wearing on his upper body. His lower half was wearing a straight almost floor length garment.

Luckily I had seen enough half naked men in my Feudal days that it didn't surprise me or blush like I would have two or so years ago. As it was she only blinked up at him.

"What's going on? Are we having a wild exhibit or something?"

"It is the host's day of cosplay."

"Ah." Jotting down something in his ever-present notebook, he ignored me. Looking around I couldn't spot his two spiritual followers. His aura was also plainly human that day.

 _Maybe they had passed on? No there was something else to them than just ordinary spirits._

Seeing that the other hosts were behind the curtain I moved away from him and walked towards them.

"You do know this means that you will be dressing along with us as well."

 _Shit._ That's what I was afraid of.

Luckily Shippō had let me borrow some books that detailed how a miko could make transformation charms. Though they only had the basic changing hair color and length, type of charms. With Shippō's help though, we had combined powers to be able to make a charmed necklace that would hide my assets. Through this I was able to get rid of the wraps that I had been wearing, making me smile in relief.

Although I now owed a favor to my devious, troublemaking Kit who I had no doubt would make me do something that I would not like. I shivered. I could only pray that it wasn't too horrible.

A smile lit my face. He was still running to school and home, so I guess it wasn't as if I wasn't getting started on my revenge.

"I guess, just don't let it be anything to-," pointing towards his outfit. "Like yours. I am not fond of showing off too much skin."

Wouldn't want all the scars showing up. Now when I got home I was going to have through the books once more to make something to hide all the old scarred over injuries. Not to mention all the bruises I had from this morning's workout at Sesshomaru's hands. He was still insisting on the morning workouts. Luckily I had not suffered as much as my kit that had to spar with him morning and evening.

"All the hosts are dressed as such." Pushing his glasses up he stared at her for moment before nodding. "I believe we can make an exception for this one time."

Closing the notebook with a loud 'whack,' he pushed the curtains open and directed me towards an empty stall. A rack was placed in the middle of the room, filled with the same type of costume he wore. On a vanity next to the large mirror there four accessory racks that held a dozen or more armbands and what looked like anklets.

A larger one held four necklaces. They were all so smooth that I imagined they were real gold.

 _How the heck did a high school host club even get stuff like this? I mean I know they were all rich but really where did they get money to buy real authentic gold jewelry? For less than a day even._

"You can pick whatever you'd like from the things here."  
Shaking my head, I walked over to the clothes rack. Flipping through it I saw an outfit that was more extravagant than any other. Taking that out I touched the soft material. It was pretty but seeing that it was clearly for a female, she guessed it must have been put there by accident. The hosts were all male. Except Haruhi. But it was only the club that was supposed to know not the guest. If Haruhi was to wear this… She shook her head. Putting it back and she continued to look for something else.

Finally finding a dark marine garment she paired it off with a long silver shawl that would at least hide the scar she had from Lady Centipede. The long skirt would cover the ones on her legs, and if she put on the bracelets up to her elbow it would hide the ones there. Nodding her head in assent she passed the Otori boy and headed towards the dressing stall.

Fifteen minutes later she was all dressed up, no one the wiser of her female status. Walking towards the large mirror she looked critically at her work. The long garment hugged her hips a little too much for her liking but there was nothing to be done to it. The shawl was wrapped around her waist once before it crisscrossed around her upper torso. Letting the flared flaps lose behind her, they swirled whenever she walked. The gold necklace she wore had a large black oval pendant that hung in the middle of where her breasts would have been. They were hidden very well so the shawl lay flat on a 'male' chest.

Bracelets covered her entire left arm, and a huge rust colored armband covered was on her right bicep. The only problem now was what to do with her hair. She supposed she could braid it but that would be simplistic. Seeing that today was exotic she didn't think that would go with all the preparations. Turning to the vanity she spotted the one thing that would finish up her outfit.

"Ah," said a small-disgruntled teen. Slowly she closed the book she had been diligently working on.

"They're going to be pissed if I'm late."

Running down the hallways of the large school she attended she finally made it to an 'abandoned' music room.

She opened the door and awaiting her was the exotic looking host while the room appeared like something from a far away land she had only ever read about.

 _Where am I?_

 _"_ Welcome!" The entire host club said.

Including Kagome?

What the heck.

 _Mother up in heaven, this is the club I was forced to join last week. And for some strange reason so has Kagome._

A large toucan landed on her head. Ugh!

 _"Oh, it's just you Haruhi. You're late."_ The twins said in unison.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early spring."

"It is Haruhi. I was just as surprised as you." Kagome's voice said next to me. The twins and Kyōya-senpai were huddled together under a pair of umbrellas while Mori and Honey-senpai were running through the jungle-esque room.

"Huddling under the _kotatsu_ table fearing the cold would be nonsense. Why else do we have this perfect heating and cooling system?"

"Tch." She was in position of woe. Kagome was starring after Honey and Mori-senpai with excited eyes.

"Do you have some criticism of our club's policies? You owe us a debt of 8million yen, Haruhi."

"Hmph," the dreaded vase.

"Otori-senpai." Kagome's voice was frigid in a way I had never heard of before. Their eyes met and a static electricity went through the air. Everyone had their eyes trained on them. Except of course the 'King.'

"Beautiful men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm and tropical aura!" His passionate and plainly idiotic sprouting broke through the tense atmosphere and made everyone return back to their normal selves. "Yes! Today, this place is a supreme paradise. A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

"I, on the other hand, feel a chill, in every sense of the word."

"I understand completely Haruhi." Kagome shivered slightly next to me.

I guess we were the only ones who found the words of the 'King' slightly disturbing.

 _Kagome is now open for business:_

"Ano," a small blushing brunette began. "Kagome-sama you look extremely handsome today."

"Hm," replied another. "Those colors make your eyes stand out."

"You seem so mysterious Kagome-sama!"

Heart-shaped eyes were directed at her.

This was too much. She didn't know what to do!

Mind thinking quickly she instantly thought of the one person who always seemed to charm the ladies.

Leaning back into her seat she propped her leg up as she had seen Sesshomaru do a hundred times before. Her face turned away from her in shyness.

"Handsome? I only look this way so that you will always look at me. So that I can hold onto you a moment longer." I responded to the first turning my face away from her.

"My eyes my Lady are nothing compared to yours. The way they shine, the way that make me lose myself in them to never come out. You are the one who is enchanting me so easily."

Gently grasping the second girl's face she brought it closer to her. "Could it be that I could ever hold your attention if my mystery began to fade away my Lady? Would you toss me aside in favor of another who could catch your attention? No I would prefer you to look only at me."

"Ahhh!" All three quickly turned a burning red.

I guess seeing Mirouko always flirt his way through all the village girls actually paid off.

"Guess there's another natural." Hikaru said, spying the new host.

"Yeah but there's something that fits him better." Replied his twin.

"Hm," Mori-senpai agreed.

"Kago-chan is really good!" said the small 3rd year.

"I do believe that he is the mixture of our 'King' and Mori. He has the wild mysterious illusion, but his charming words don't fail to capture the hearts of our guests." Writing in his notebook Kyōya said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that she will replace me!?" the 'King' cried out.

 _"You better watch out for your kingship milord!"_ the twins said snickering to the 2nd year blond.

"Kagome is just being her playful self, there is no need to worry about her trying to steal your throne Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi, having been dragged away from her guests by the twins. They had insisted she be there to see how Kagome would be as a host.

"So then you don't think this is going to be her regular routine?" Kyōya-senpai asked her.

Haruhi looked towards her friend, who was easily enchanting her guests. It wasn't as if there was a reason not too. He did look quite mysterious with his hair down only held back by a silver metal head chain with a small diamond in the center, bringing attention to her kohl lined blue-silver eyes. The tropical island colors only seemed to bring out her ivory colored skin tone to attention. All in all she seemed to be something ethereal. Something untouched by time almost. "I don't know. He seems to be enjoying that role a bit so maybe."

Maybe the fear that he would be losing his throne, Tamaki-senpai decided to take matters in to his on hands.

"No! I will not allow this! Kagome-kun change your hosting style." Pointing a finger in the direction of her friend with his index finger and a demanding tone he continued. "We already have the wild type and the I am the 'King' so you have to pick something else."

Slowly standing from her seat she walked towards the angry 'King.'

"Oh?" He walked like a predator following its prey. It was captivating. Almost like those savages that were written about in the times of old. In an almost purring voice he continued. "Are you perhaps jealous Tamaki-kun that I would pay more attention to them than to you?"

Raising himself on his toes he slinked his arms around the red turning blonde, bringing him down to his level. The room was silent on the ongoing tableau in front of them. "All you had to do was ask me to pay attention to you, and I would do so in a second, master, I am a slave to your demands." The words were softly whispered almost pressed against his lips.

The blonde in his arms fell down in a puddle, steam escaping from his ears, body wracked in a burning blush.

All the females turned the same and 'Kyaahed' in unison before they slowly sank to the ground. Kagome seeing the shocked red turning Host club started laughing.

Haruhi shook her head softly sighing. Her friend would definitely make things more hectic than they were already.

Recovering from her taunt earlier, the 'King' turned back into the charming self and continued to enchant all his guests. It was hilarious the way the whole club had reacted to her teasing. But she blamed it on her kit. He was one to always cause trouble and having been living with him for more than two months, plus two years of the past, it was logical to assume it would rub of on her.

It was totally worth it though.

The 'King' had begun to avoid her for the time being. She guessed it would be for the best. He had started looking at her with suspicion and she guessed the vice-president had told him of her conditions. She had a feeling they thought she had ulterior motives for helping Haruhi with her debt.

Sighing she began to walk around the room, looking at the different type of hosting each host did.

Seeing Haruhi, she decided to join her so as to have some company.

"-will be sponsoring a dance party."

 _"Dance party?"_ Haruhi and I said at the same time. This was the first time she had heard about this.

"What will you be doing at this Dance Party?" Wanting to also know, she turned and looked towards the voice. There were two guests on the table while the twins were in front of them.

"We're renting the large hall in the central building…" Hikaru said.

"-and throwing a big main event there." Continued Kaoru.

Grabbing his twin's face, Hikaru seductively said, "Although, I really wanted to spend the time alone with you, Kaoru."

"Don't say that Hikaru. I'm the one who really wanted it."

"Brotherly love with a south tropical flavor!" their guest yelled out in unison, their eyes turned into hearts.

"The guest seem even more worked-up than usual, huh?" said Haruhi.

"Really? They seem to be this crazy all the time I've seen them."

"A little moderate exposure is popular." Otori-senpai said, scribbling something or the other in his ever-present notebook.

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyōya-senpai?" Asked Haruhi.

"Wow," I whispered. "Who would have thought it. Otori-senpai is the exhibitionist type. Then again it's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

The pen in his hand cracked hard on his notebook before he answered Haruhi's question. "I have no decision-making authority. This club's policies are all laid out by the King, Tamaki."

With an insincere charming smile, he pushed his glasses up. "Although I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk."

"I guess I was right. Otori-senpai is definitely an exhibitionist." I jokingly told Haruhi, whose expression had turned skeptical.

Once more the crack of pen on paper sounded.

Across from us Honey was showing off the floors that had been in back room til then.

"Ta-da!"

"Honey-kun, you're so cute!"

"Oh! Takashi," he quickly and nimbly climbed up his guard. "Look now we match!"

 _It was so cute!_

It took all my will power to not go over there and just hug him to me.

"Haruhi-kun," said one of Haruhi's guests. "Aren't you going to wear a south tropical outfit?"

"I'd sure like to see that." Said another.

"No, I," stammered her friend. "I just think that it's natural to wear an early spring outfit during early spring."

"Ah, Haruhi- _kun_ ," slowly walking up to her friend she said hugging the small female to her. "If you were this faithful to the weather, I would change early spring to summer so that we could catch a small glimpse of you if only for a second to let us last through the harsh winter that would soon follow."

The girls at the table turned red and hearts began to sprout through the air. It seemed Otori-senpai was right. A little skin exposure went a long way to please the guest. Or the thought of it at least in Haruhi's case.

"Kagome," seeing that Haruhi was getting irritated she decided to leave her friend.

Walking to her designated table, she was stopped half way.

"Excuse me," a delicate sounding girl said behind her. "I think I am your next guest."

Turning to the voice, she saw a shorthaired brunette. "Of course my Lady, you are?"

"I'm Kasugazaki, Kanako. 2nd year class B." Grabbing onto Kagome's face she continued. "You are definitely as mysterious as they've said. I've decided. I'm going to make you my new favorite."

"EHHH!" I heard in the background.

I guess the King avoiding me was going to continue on.

We were all still in the clubroom. Tamaki was in a table separated from us and eating ramen. What was it with the people she hung out with and their obsession with ramen?

Sighing she continued to look at the sulking King.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Hey boss why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here and help us plan the dance party." Hikaru yelled out to the King.

"Does it really bother you that Kasuga-sama has taken a liking to Kagome?"

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for awhile now, hasn't she?" Kyōya continued to type on his laptop, not looking away from it once.

 _Illness? Her aura seemed perfectly fit. A little sad around the edges, but I mean we all have times like that._ I thought to myself looking at the table.

"Illness?" asked Haruhi.

"The wandering host-hopping disease." Hikaru said.

Kaoru continued, "Otherwise known as the never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis."

"Up until last time she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked in his cute little voice, holding onto his favored bunny.

"Ah, this is because he had his guest taken from him." Haruhi said disinterestedly.

"Hm, Tamaki-senpai, I'm not interested in girls so you don't have to worry about me taking her away from you." I said not really putting attention to my words. At that moment I was feeling a little melancholy. Seeing him eat ramen and the way he was sulking was reminding me of Inuyasha. It had been awhile since we had spoken on the phone.

"Ehhh?!" Five of the hosts said in unison. Even Kyōya's typing had stopped.

Blinking my eyes towards them I tilted my head, "Hm?"

All were looking at me intensely and in disbelief. Except for Haruhi, she just seemed surprised.

"Y-you just said you're not interested in girls?" Tamaki-senpai said.

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"Wow," Hikaru said. "Who would have guessed-"

"-that the manly and mysterious Kagome would be so openly gay."

"Manly?" she asked. "Gay?"

"Well then. We learn something new everyday." His typing continued, this time more furiously than before.

The 2nd year blonde had turned a bit red before he finally stammered, "so then you were serious earlier in the day-?"

"Earlier in the day?" looking at the boy with confusion she tried to recall what he was talking about.

"When you told him he was your master." Haruhi helped her out.

"Oh that," she said finally remembering. Smiling a bit wickedly, walking over to him. "No I wasn't. Unless you want it to be…"

Leaning close to him she whispered in his ear, "master."

Air whistled out his ears.

Smothering her laughter she turned towards the other hosts who were starring at her. "What?"

"Kagome behave." Haruhi sighed.

"Hai~" she said. "Spoilsport."

"I wasn't jealous! That wasn't it! That's not why!" he yelled at them all once he got over his flustered state. "I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi start dressing like a girl!"

 _"Ah?"_ Haruhi and I said at the same time. _Where had this even come from?_

"You were sulking just because Haruhi is dressing as a boy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hai!" he shouted out. "Why does she have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are a girl?"

 _I wonder what he'll think if he knew that I was a girl too._ A small laugh left me before I could control it.

"The only ones who know you are a girl are in this club!"

"She opted out of taking gym classes," appearing out of nowhere Hikaru said.

Attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one call tell." Kaoru said on the other side of the King.

"That's enough Haruhi!" The King appeared with a large chest. "Now you listen to Otō-san wants to see you the way you were back then!"

"Please don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!" her friend yelled to the King.

Hanging the photo on the wall we all surrounded it.

"The more I look at this picture, the more I marvel at it. How can _this_ -" they said looking to the photo. "Turn to that." They all remembered the way she had been the first day of school.

"Wow, Haru, you're so pretty with your long hair!" I said. She truly was. Her doe eyes were framed beautifully with her bangs. They almost reminded me a bit of Inuyasha's.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the kids in my neighborhood. It was such a pain to get it out that I just decided to cut it. I didn't care if I looked like a boy."

"Don't refer to yourself as a _dude!_ " cried out Tamaki-senpai.

"I actually understand Haruhi," I said breaking into Tamaki's hysterics. "I had gum stuck on my hair and my Okaa-san had to cut it off almost to my ears."

"Okaa-san~!" he yelled even louder. "Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"I'm sorry but who is Okaa-san?" Hikaru asked the question we had all been thinking.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am." Kyōya said, looking at his desolate President.

"Pfft!" I couldn't help. Kyōya, Okaa-san? The way Tamaki was acting, he seemed to be embracing his feminine side more than Kyōya ever would.

"Look, I don't understand why you're crying," an irritated Haruhi said. "Working as a host I can pay more of my debt before I graduate than by being an errand boy."

Kyōya and I looked eyes before Hikaru's voice brought our attention back to the rest of the host. "Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

"N-no," her face turning into anxiousness. "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not all that interested in going to events so, if I could be excused-"

The King rose to his feet. "No, social dances are common practice for a gentleman. If you want to be a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you are willing to go Haruhi- _kun._ If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at the next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl and bust you back down to errand boy."

 _I'm sorry Haruhi! I promise to help you somehow!_

 _The next day:_

"Quick, quick, slow…quick, quick, slow…"

"Good, Haruhi- _kun._ On slow bring your feet together. The gentleman always leads. Be sure to look at the girl you're dancing with."

"Right."

Kasuga and Haruhi were dancing the waltz and had been since class let out. I had asked Kasuga if she could show Haruhi. I had learned how to waltz last night with Shippō's help, but since I had learned to dance as the gentleman I couldn't very well help her. Both Sesshomaru and Shippō found it funny that I had to learn to dance as a boy. It was then that Sesshomaru had added to my already tight schedule. He would be contracting some instructors to teach me all the dances I should know for my now social standing. Not to mention some of the more complicated demon dances as well. Looking over the two, I could see that Haruhi was having some problems with learning the steps.

Walking over to them I interrupted them, "Haruhi do you need to see the dance before you can get the steps or do you want to continue practicing like this?"

"I think that Haruhi-kun is actually learning pretty fast Kagome-kun," Kasuga said. Letting go of Haruhi she put her arms around me. "But I wouldn't mind dancing with you Kagome-kun."

"You're looking gloomy boss." The twins said in unison.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." Said Hikaru.

"He's too tall to stand as a woman for Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Thank you so much for letting me practice with you Kasugazaki-san." Haruhi said.

"Ara Haruhi-kun, Kagome-kun asked me to help you. How could I refuse my favorite host," Kasuga said jokingly.

"I really appreciate it too my Lady," grabbing her hand I told her.

She softly laughed before raising the small teacup in front of her. "Oh my! You got new cups? Ginori right?"

"You do indeed have a keen eye. They arrived only yesterday. Lately our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets." Kyōya replied. There was an air of satisfaction around him that put me in alert.

 _He's up to something._ I thought, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I see. What a pretty color. It's so lovely."

At that her aura changed drastically. The colors before were somewhat subdued and low, but only talking about the tea set made it rise to colors of-love?

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi said.

"N-n-not really, no, I don't." Kasugazaki stammered. "My word, what are you talking about Haruhi-kun?"

Hm?

"Hello, I've brought the teacups that you ordered."

"Ah, thank you. Every item you chose for us is very popular with the ladies." Kyōya told the newcomer. "It's very impressive."

"That's good to hear."

"Are you a dealer?"

"I'm just a regular student. I'm wearing a uniform, see?"

Both Haruhi and Kyōya were speaking with the male student but I had stayed behind with Kasugazaki. Her aura had dropped significantly. A worried frown adorned my face.

 _Could she and the boy be involved?_

Their auras seemed compatible with one another and seemed to call out to one another. Staying quiet she saw everything that was happening.

She started laughing, "Haruhi-kun you're so funny. Still I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir of a first-class corporation, after all."

"Heir?"

"His family business, Suzushima Trading. It is a company whose business centers around the importing of tableware. Currently it had the top market share in the country."

"Oh yeah?"

"So whenever anything exceptional come in, we've asked him to send it our way. That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun."

"Hm?" he said breaking eye contact with the girl next to me. "Oh, no. My eye still has a long way to go."

"You're studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?"

"Yes. Well I'll be off."

Slowly the door closed behind him.

Hearing footsteps I looked to see Tamaki making his way over to us. "Are you enjoying the Host club?"

"Are you close to that man that who was just here?"

"Huh!? N-n-not really, no. I'm not. M-my word what are you talking about Haruhi-kun?"

Before anything else could be said she stood up, made her goodbyes and left.

"Haru-chan! You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

Barreling his way towards us Honey jumped up on Haruhi's shoulders.

Smiling softly at him, I pulled him away from Haruhi and to me. She seemed to be almost having a heart attack, "Is that so Honey-senpai? There was something pulling them together."

He looked at me before letting me cuddle him closer.

"How long have you known Kyōya?" asked Tamaki.

"About him being her fiancé?" Kyōya turned away from the door and towards the King. "I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers. The two are childhood friends. Their arrangement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It didn't particularly seem to be information we could use, so I just left it alone."

"I see."

"Hm." I guess they were connected them. Although their engagement came from their parent's arrangement, they seemed like the kind that would be full of love and happiness. Squeezing Honey to me, I tried to think of a way to tell them that they belonged together without announcing myself as a miko to a pair of humans.

"Alright then," Tamaki-senpai's voice broke through my thoughts. "Let's examine our strategy."

Strategy?

" _Which one_?" We all asked together.

"Ouran Host Club exists to bring happiness to the girls!"

It was something beautiful to see. His aura shined with determination and something soft. I guess when it came to making people happy he could turn into a completely different person.

 _One week later:_

"My little lambs we have gathered here tonight," Tamaki-senpai said over the mic. "Ouran Host Club welcomes you to this dance party."

We were all dressed in our best suits. The hall was immense, filled with the sparkling auras of the young girls that had been invited. It was actually a pretty amazing thing. Their happiness was almost a physical thing.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the Host Club members." Kyōya said. "In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer and is chosen as tonight's queen will receive and impassioned kiss on the cheek by the king."

"Good Luck," with a wink and flick of his hand, "my darlings."

All the girls turned wild.

 _What was with this female population? How could they turn crazy with just that?_

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Some had even fainted at that.

Haruhi released a sigh next to me.

I guess we were in accord. Again.

" _Haruhi, your enthusiasm is low_."

"I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Me neither." I sighed next to her. Fainting fan girls, this was definitely new to me.

"The only dance party I've ever been to is the _bon-odori_ festival at the neighboring park."

"Hm," I agreed. Even the shrine festivals weren't this hectic at home.

"You probably cant call that a dance party," Kyōya was scribbling in his ever present notebook. "Well you're here anyway, so why don't you try the cuisine? There's a real spread."

"A spread?" Hesitantly she asked, "W-with fancy tuna?"

Her eyes down cast a small rising blush all in all…

So cute!

A pen snapped.

The twins hugged each other.

Then Tamaki jumped from the staircase to us.

Before I could even reach my kawaii friend, the twins rushed over and wouldn't let me get close to her.

"Kyōya get some fancy tuna."

"O _h you poor thing, you_." The twins were rubbing their faces on top of her while I stood next to Honey and Mori-senpai _not sulking_.

"Stupid twins," I huffed.

"Kagome-sama," a voice said next to me. Turning my eyes away from the dance floor I looked into Kasugazaki-san's face. She was standing in an aquamarine dress and light blue shawl.

"Ah," I said fully turning to her. "Kasugazaki-sama, how do you do? Are you enjoying the dance party?"

"Īe," surprise widened my eyes. "I might enjoy it if you would dance with me Kagome-sama?"

Chuckling I held out my hand for her. "Hai, Kasugazaki-hime."

Holding her close to me, I heard a small squeak, before two small tornadoes made their way to the staircase. I guess the Host were preparing. I guess I had to as well.

Grabbing hold of the young girl, I twirled her before bringing her close to me. "Kasugazaki-san," I said seriously, looking over her head. "I have something to tell you."

"What is this about? Why did you grab me so suddenly?"

"Never mind that," Hikaru replied shoving a wrapped bundle into my hands. "Go get changed."

"Yeah, " with a shove Honey-senpai I was pushed inside the curtains in front of me.

"Having an 'accident' happen towards the end of the night would be more thrilling." I heard Kyōya-senpai say. "Remember Haruhi, your limit is 20 minutes to the party climax. We've already called Suzushima to the classroom across the hall."

The twins began to put make-up on me and saying something or the other. At this point I was really just praying for the night be over and done with. Lucky Kagome got to stay outside and just enjoy eating and whatever else he wanted.

The doors opened in a bang, "What is taking you guys so long?"

Standing from the seat I tried to adjust to the heels.

It was not working. They were really so bother some!

"What do you thing milord?"

"Wow," Honey-senpai said. "You look so cute!"

"My face feels heavy," I grumbled. "And it's hard to work in this shoes."

Trying to balance myself I stiffly walked out of the room.

" _Good luck Haruhi!_ "

Making my way, I finally reached the classroom where I was supposed to meet Suzushima.

Standing by the window he held up an envelope, "You're the one that wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined."

"Letter?" I asked confused.

" _I'm in love love! From the first time I saw I couldn't take my eyes away from you. I have been head over heels in love with you. My heart beats so fast and I feel like it's stuck in an ever fast pace. -_ "

 _Who wrote such a stupid letter?_

"Huh? Have we met before?" he asked looking more closely at me.

"Īe, we've never spoken before!" I redirected chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate what you've said but I cannot respond to your feelings. I already have another girl who is dear to me."

"Suzushima-san is it your…"

"Unfortunately she isn't my girlfriend. Or I should say she's through with me. She'd be better having a more dazzling, self-confident man. That's also why I want to change, as well. Looking at the world, I want to become an even greater man. I know it's selfish of me, but I wonder if she could wait for me?"

"Yeah you're right," I said. "That is pretty selfish of you."

He responded as the dramatic people I seemed to always be around.

"But maybe she would wait. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her so why not go ahead and talk to her."

He raised his hand towards me but before he did anything the door opened.

Turning we saw Kasugazaki-san standing in the doorway.

"Kanako-" he whispered softly.

"Oh, sorry. I seem to be interrupting something. I'll just- "

A few tears managed to run down her face before she ran out of sight.

"Kanako!" He ran out after her. Seeming not to notice anything but the young girl he obviously had feelings for.

Kagome was leaning against the wall next to the door. Tamaki walked towards me watching the boy follow his dear one.

"Didn't we just complicate things?"

"They're the ones that complicated it in the first place Haru," Kagome's voice was unusually serious. There was no hint of teasing or joking. "They have a bond so strong that they shouldn't have to be afraid of speaking their feelings. They need to learn to trust in each other, not to the insecurities of their mind."

"Hm," Tamaki said. "And he did go running afterward, so that tells you what will really happen ne?"

A smile made its way to her face.

 _Ouran Host Club... exists to bring happiness to girls huh?_

 _"And now ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening has at last come to its final song. The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple."_

A tense silence fell in between the couple under the cherry blossoms. Their emotions were up and down. Making me get a headache at the twisting colors. Finally Suzushima decided on determination.

"Kasuga-hime," he bowed low to her. "May I have this dance?"

Her turbulent emotions settled in shock, disbelief and finally to deep happiness.

Eyes connected, as well as their emotions. Their auras danced with one another. It was almost as if rejoicing in being able to be together, to hold onto the other and not let go.

A smile filled my face. It was something beautiful to find that other half of you, to find the person who could so easily lift your spirits with a single glance.

They finally had their happily ever after.

"Yes," her voice whisper soft.

We watched as they danced, their eyes never leaving one another, each showing the love they had for the other.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" a thrum of power went through me at his words, making me turn sharply towards the King.

 _What was he?!_

This was the first time in this era that I had felt something like this. I thought only holy men/women had this.

"And now we will be announcing the queen of the ball-"Hikaru's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Congratulations Kasugazaki, Kanako-hime."

The guests and the host broke into applause surprising the young couple underneath the cherry blossoms.

"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king…"

"I'm on." Said king said confidently a smirk on his face.

"Has been switched to Higurashi, Kagome!"

" _What_!" for once the King and I were in accord.

"After all Kyōya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would make it more thrilling."

"It's just on the cheek right? Go ahead and accept it to commemorate your graduation of host-hopping."

"Why the heck did you guys pick me for?" I asked the twins angrily. "Why not let the king do it since he was suppose to anyways?"

"Because we-" Hikaru said.

"-were bored." Kaoru continued his brother's sentence.

"We will discuss the benefits of doing this," replied Kyōya.

 _Haruhi's debt._

 _Damn, I couldn't let this chance go._

"Well as long as it's a peck on the cheek," I grumbled. It's wasn't uncommon for pack to be affectionate so it wouldn't be too bad.

"Don't let that flirt take advantage of the princess!" I heard Tamaki-senpai yell while I was walking down the steps. He was unbelievable. I sort of wished to tell him I was a girl so he could get in his head I really wasn't interested in girls. Then I saw the way he acted with Haruhi and shoved that thought away.

"Hey, do you think this could be Kago's first kiss?" honey-senpai asked them.

" _We don't think so_ ," replied the twins. " _He's to big a flirt to not have been in a relationship before._ "

"That low-life flirt will not ruin Princess Kasugazaki!"

Breaking away from the twins he ran done the steps towards the close couple.

Kagome had Kasugazaki chin in her fingers tilting her face to give her the kiss in her cheek.

"Hold that kiss!" Kasugazaki turned at the exact moment that Tamaki tripped on a banana peel that had harmlessly been laying there, pushing the person in front of him in to the other one, which caused two female lips to connect.

Wide brown eyes stared into wide silvered-blue ones.

Twin gasps erupted from the two males standing behind them. Quickly jumping apart they heard the cheers of the guest that had seen everything.

"Wow," she mumbled to herself, a small blush rising on her cheeks. "That was the first time I've kissed a girl."

"Ehh!" Four of the eight hosts yelled out.

"Kagome is he-," yelled one.

"-Blushing!?" exclaimed the other.

"Kago-chan you look so cute!"

"Yeah Kagome, I never would have thought that you could blush." Haruhi said laughingly.

"Hn," Mori-senpai said.

"F-first time with a girl?" Tamaki's voice sounded muffled. "So you've kissed a boy before!?"

Blushing even harder than before she yelled at him "Shut up you stupid king!"

Never noticing the frozen state of some of the Host and the small giggle of another.

It was then that the Host became a bit more curious of their mysterious host.


End file.
